


Following Her Heart

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: As always, Luna gives good advice.





	Following Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Femslash100's prompt 604: Picnic.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Following Her Heart

~

It began at a picnic Molly threw after the war to cheer everyone up, to help people forget their losses. 

Hermione watched, feeling nothing as Ron kissed Lavender, and Harry held hands with Snape. Life hadn’t turned out how she’d thought, hoped, and it hurt. 

When Luna sat beside her and clasped her hand, Hermione blinked, startled out of her stupor. “Luna, what—?”

“You need to feel,” said Luna, her blue eyes piercing Hermione’s. “It’s important.”

Hermione smiled. Or tried to. “Luna, I—”

“Shh.” Raising Hermione’s hand, Luna kissed it. A thrill shot through Hermione. “Find me when you’re ready.” 

~

Once Luna left, Hermione just sat, unsure what’d just happened. When someone settled beside her, she smiled, not looking up. “Back to explain?” 

“No,” said Ginny. “I’m checking you’re okay. You haven’t moved all picnic.” She hummed. “Although that conversation you had with Luna looked…interesting.” 

Coughing, Hermione looked away from Ginny’s perceptive eyes. “I’m not sure what Luna’s up to.” 

“She’s never up to anything, you know that.” Ginny sighed. “For what it’s worth, I think you’d be good together. She’s smart, and she’d help you relax.” 

“You think I need to relax?” 

Ginny laughed. “Yes, Hermione, I do.” ~

Hermione wandered the picnic socialising, keeping an eye out for Luna. She’d spot her occasionally, the faintest glimpse of blonde hair, or the flutter of a purple scarf, but never Luna herself. It was…maddening. 

“Everything all right?” asked Harry. 

Hermione blinked. “Fine.” She raised an eyebrow. “Where’s Snape?”

“Talking to McGonagall.” Harry frowned. “Does it bother you? Me and Severus?” 

Hermione forced a laugh. “Not at all.” 

Harry sighed. “The truth, Hermione.” 

Exhaling, Hermione said, “It’s not that I mind, it’s just…lonely when your best friends have someone and you don’t.” 

“You will.” Harry hugged her. “Have faith.” 

~

Having hope felt frightening. 

Cautiously, Hermione allowed herself to consider that she, too, could be happy, even without her parents, whose memories she hadn’t been able to restore. Even without Ron and Harry, who now loved others and, understandably, wanted to spend time with them, away from her. 

Wandering away from the picnic, Hermione picked wildflowers, crafting an inadvertent bouquet as she walked, thinking. 

Why would Luna want her? Luna represented sunshine, joy and light, happiness, peace, and yes, love. After all that happened to Hermione in the war, she was bitter, closed. Who’d ever want that?

“…me?” said Luna.

~

Hermione spun, blinking at Luna. “What?” she whispered, voice quavering. 

Luna’s smiled. “I said, are those for me?” 

“I…” Hermione looked at the flowers, then at Luna. “Yes.” 

“They’re beautiful.” Slowly, as if Hermione was a wild animal (perhaps she was?), Luna took them, inhaling their scent. “Like you.” 

Hermione sighed. “Luna, I’m not—”

Leaning forward, Luna kissed the words from Hermione’s lips. 

Moaning, Hermione embraced Luna, drawing her in, deepening the kiss. It was only when they drew apart Hermione realised they’d crushed the flowers. “The flowers—” she lamented. 

Luna smiled. “We’ll get more. Let’s return to the picnic.” 

~

Returning to the picnic hand in hand with Luna was…freeing. Although, being greeted with applause and whistles was embarrassing. Hermione clung to Luna, enduring it. 

Her embarrassment abated in light of everyone’s obvious happiness for them. Even Lavender was nice. “Your zodiac signs match!” 

“Okay—?” Hermione snorted after she left. 

“She means well,” Luna said. 

“I suppose.” 

“We should talk about your parents.” 

Hermione blinked. “What about them?” 

“I do memory restoration research at St Mungo’s.” Raising Hermione’s trembling hand, Luna kissed it. “Let’s go get them back, okay?” 

Hermione laughed. Life was about to get interesting. “Yes. Let’s.” 

~


End file.
